


The Wolf

by FixedWithBrokenParts



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucards got a solution, Bottom!Alucard, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Trevors got trust issues, power kink?, top!Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedWithBrokenParts/pseuds/FixedWithBrokenParts
Summary: “This is for my trust. You baring yourself. How do I know it means something? How do I know this isn't some ruse to trick me into compliance?”Alucard smirked, perhaps at the hand in his hair, perhaps at the look on Trevor’s face when he responded, “I guess you'll just have to trust me.”





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't typically like writing bottom!Alucard but I know that a lot of people do so I was like, why not?

It was disgusting.

The way he acted.

The way he moved.

Like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, wading through the crowds waiting for a vulnerable lamb.

Trevor narrowed his eye at the wolf, who spoke in such a hushed voice, far away on the other side of the room. Glittering eyes that could only be something from hell reflecting the low candlelight as he whispered to Sypha. They spoke and conversed on god knows what. Wolf’s lies probably.

The was no way he cared. No way he would risk his life for humanity.

 _It’s what my mother would have wanted_.

Trevor scoffed, his mother had wanted a daughter. Doesn’t mean you saw him putting on dresses for her.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and rose. He had to be lying. He had to be trying to gain their trust. Trevor was sure of it. The way he cared for the lowly people of Gresit as though he wished for their salvation. As though he was _human_. It made his stomach twist seeing the man’s slender hand wrap bandages around wounds.

There had to be a catch.

There just has to be.

He heard the vampire whisper a goodbye to the dear Sypha, his hand on her shoulder in that comforting way. And that made Trevor’s hackles rise. Not Sypha. He daren’t lay a hand on Sypha. She nodded and returned the friendly gesture, oblivious to the wild nature that Trevor saw. The man walked passed Trevor on his way to his room in the ramshackle inn they were using as a base of operations until Gresit could stand on its own once again.

The man’s eyes narrowed as he walked past Trevor, as if he could read every thought running through the Belmont’s mind. And for all he knew, the man could. So Trevor just narrowed his eyes right back at him. A mutual favor of distrust shared between them.

He needed to figure out what the catch was. It would be foolish to wait for the other shoe to drop idly and vulnerable. Like hell he was going to put this man behind him in battle and trust that longsword wouldn’t drive through his back. But what was it? Was he just a ploy, to lure Trevor and Sypha to his father? That was ridiculous. Even still…

No. His thoughts were running into the unreasonable now. He needed answers. He needed a reason. This wolf could love no sheep.

Trevor got up from his seat on a box, hiding in the shadows of the room. People were scattered about, coughing. For once accepting well-needed care from the Speakers. At least some good was being done. Sypha eyed him as he prepared to leave. Her ice-blue orbs piercing through him.

 _This is for you_ , he wished he could say as he turned to leave the way Alucard had; disappearing into the shadow. He narrowed his eyes at the length of blond hair in front of him, following in the hallway like the hunter he was. His footsteps were light as air but he was sure the vampire could he him. Because of course he would be able to. He’s just that _inhuman_.

He’s just that _wrong._

The vampire opened a door at the end of the hall, what Trevor assumed was his room. It closed swiftly, with a soft click. Trevor pressed his ear to the wood. It struck him suddenly that had Alucard been human, this would be strange. And so part of him was uncomfortable with the way he was stalking the man. But it was quickly washed away by thoughts of him communicating with his father, dark secrets and messages. Information that could prove crucial. And if that didn’t make the other part of Trevor rage.

“You can open the door if you want.”

Trevor jumped away, surprised and embarrassed to be caught. Of course Alucard would know he was there. Of course. Of course because he was just proving his point for him. Trevor snarled a bit to himself before turning the knob and walking in.

The room was dark, no candles lit, but a dull moonlight came through curtained windows. In front of that dull light, stood the wolf against the moon. Glinting aurelian eyes glaring at Trevor in the canine way they did.

“Well,” he hissed at Trevor, “Don’t just let the door open like that, I’m assuming you followed me for a reason. Or else you would have said it out there.”

Trevor’s hand twitched and he shut the door clearly. Not enough to slam, but enough to show his impassivity. Alucard pushed his shoulder’s back, beginning to undo his gloves. “What is it then,” he asked, noble accent ringing like polished china, “that prompted you to corner me?”

Trevor glared, because he didn’t like the way that the man was getting into his head. Didn’t like the way those eyes seemed to read his thoughts. So he crossed his arms, played it casual and lent up against the closed door. He let his hair fall into his face as he studied the dark form of the man.

“I’m waiting.”

“For what?” Trevor despised the way his voice lilted, no heavy baritone should feel so light upon the ears.

“For the other shoe to drop.”

And Trevor couldn’t see him but he knew that the man was wearing the face he normally did. One sharp brow arched as though he pretended to care. “Are you now?”

Trevor nodded. Alucard hummed, setting his gloves down. “You’re lying,” the Belmont grumbled. “I know you are.” The man didn’t respond. “I’m waiting to prove it.”

Alucard quirked his head the the side, long fingers still lightly on the desk where he set his gloves. “Prove I am lying? Lying about what exactly?”

“Everything,” spat Trevor. “You’re the son of Dracula himself. You expect me to believe you’re doing this for the good of humanity?” It almost made him laugh.

“You love to forget that my mother was human,” Alucard spoke with no malice. And that irritated Trevor beyond belief. Because this cool exterior, it couldn’t be real. There was no way. It was a front. A lie. It had to be. Trevor made it his mission to knock that front down. Reveal the lies beneath.

“I love to remember I can kill you with his whip,” his hand was on his hip, resting on his Vampire Killer. Resting on his family’s namesake. Resting on his chance for making it out of this alive.

Alucard had been slowly sauntering over this entire time, but Trevor only really noticed it when he was close enough to invade his personal space. Close enough to feel the chill of his breath. For Trevor to remember their height difference.

“Mhmm, yes,” he mused, letting his eyes trail over the weapon at his belt. “Your whip.” And with that, his hand snatched out and pulled the whip from Trevor. He clutched in hand and Trevor’s heart hammered--shocked by the sudden movement and suddenly so aware of how unprepared we was for this. How much of an upper hand Alucard had, especially now.

His hand shook as he clutched tight around the sacred leather, but no wounds were visible. Alucard hissed down at Trevor. “Burns beasts of hell, does it not? The famed killer of vampires.” But it was doing nothing to him. Didn’t barely leave dents on skin. And Trevor flattened himself against the wall subconsciously. He would never admit it was out of fear. Because the darkness in Alucard’s eyes was truly monstrous.  

But Alucard didn’t seem to succumb to the look. And he backed away from Trevor, shoulders relaxing. He let the whip loll out of his hands, spindling to the floor with a serpentine thud.

“Proof enough for you?”

While it was quite a display, it didn’t prove much of anything. Trevor let an annoyed growl rumble in his chest as the man backed up and he bent down to retrieve his whip.

“Doesn't mean you aren’t a fucking liar.”

Alucard tilted his head to the side, “What will prove that I speak no lies?”

Trevor shook his head, “Your blood on my hands.”

The vampire just tsked, “Perhaps,” his voice low like the light in the room, “something much less brutal would do.”

Trevor’s eye twitched, because now the blond was stalking forwards again. His platinum hair haloed white around him against the moonlight that struggled into the room. Trevor had never been the hunted one. Never had the roles reverse. But a wolf was gaining on him, and Trevor found himself stuck to the wall in morbid curiosity. A wonder at what could the man possibly mean.

And it was eerily similar to the way Alucard had saddled up on him down in the catacombs, drawn up and over him—using his height to his advantage.

“You have an extensive knowledge of my kind, do you not?”

Trevor lifted his chin to glare into golden eyes. Alucard had two arms on either side of Trevor’s head, boxing him in.

Barring Trevor’s answer, the man continued. “Do you know we have symbols of trust within our culture? Gestures that show our loyalty?”

The Belmont growled, “Didn’t think your kind refined enough for something such as culture.”

The vampire threw his head back in a laugh, rumbling deep in his chest. When he brought his head back there was a small, almost sad smile in his lips. “You would,” eyes of gold traveled down, roaming over Trevor’s neck and he couldn’t fathom why his muscles refused to move, to push this man away. “I could give you something, whatever you wish—if you will take my trust.”

Trevor snarled, “I want nothing from you.” But Alucard didn’t seem to believe him, and one of his nails ran over Trevor’s vambraces before he gently took Trevor’s wrist and guided his hand to his chest. The Belmont had his hands splayed over the man’s smooth chest, layers of clothing failing to unpaint the image of Alucard’s scarred torso from his mind.

There was a heartbeat, oddly enough. A slow thrum that kept him barely above room temperature. Trevor wanted to draw his hand away, because this was not at all going how he had planned. That could be do to the fact that upon reflection, he hadn't really thought this through at all. What was he supposed to do? Go along with this? What was this even headed to? It caused a confusing mix of thoughts to swirl in his mind. Alucard kept Trevor’s hand on his chest, his head just a little hung.

“Nothing?” he asked with such a air to his voice. Light as though it was a draft through a house. Just as cold and hair-raising as one too.

“What could I possibly want from you?”

Alucard shrugged, and Trevor continued to wonder why he wasn't pulling his hand away. “What any man wants,” the vampire’s cool thumb ran over the back of his trapped hand, “a body to lay with.”

Had Trevor not been backed against a wall, he would have stepped away. But the blond had him caged in. He could fight his way out sure, but something kept his feet from moving.

“What makes you think I'd want you?” Trevor hissed defiantly instead, hoping it was enough of a rebellion to push the vampire away.

But the man didn't seem phased by the comment in the slightest and merely hummed.

“We all want the same things in life,” he said musically, “To feel taken care of. To feel satisfied.” His eyes turned dark in nature, and his tone fell as well. “Believe me Belmont when I say I do not like to be used.”

Alucard took his hand from Trevor’s and braced it back on the wall. The Belmont kept his hand on the vampire's chest however, in this strange sort of paralysis.

“So think of this as a business arrangement,” Alucard stated diplomatically, “I give you my body, my vulnerability. You can use it against me if you feel as though you cannot trust me. And in return I receive the benefit of the doubt, and you provide me with a chance. A chance to prove that I mean what I say, and that I am on your side.”

Alucard gave a twisted smile, lowering his eyes to unsavory levels, “And of course we will both be left...satisfied."

So Trevor glared. He let his chest puff out in fury and his eyes narrowed accusingly. He made sure that he pretended to seem much angrier than he actually was. Made sure to put up some sort of fight. And even when he snarled out an agreement he made no further movement in an attempt to seem even more disinterested.

Alucard put his hand back over Trevor’s, leading it beneath his shirt and in contact with icy skin. “How would you like me?”

Trevor shook his head and pulled his hand up so it could curl knots at the nape of Alucard’s neck. The man's hair felt like silk through his fingers. “This is for my trust. You baring yourself. How do I know it means something? How do I know this isn't some ruse to trick me into compliance?”

Alucard smirked, perhaps at the hand in his hair, perhaps at the look on Trevor’s face when he responded, “I guess you'll just have to trust me.”

Trevor kissed him. Not particularly gently. It wasn't to draw out any passion between either of them. He had heard the adage long ago that you couldn't lie in a kiss. That every movement just had to be the truth. He wasn't sure if he quite believed it but there seemed no better time to test it out. Alucard let Trevor be as aggressive as he wanted, and just took it all in. His teeth didn't bite back when Trevor’s nipped at his lips and he didn't push back as harshly as Trevor was. But it didn't feel any less real. The vampire pulled him closer by the lapels, curling himself lower so the Belmont wouldn't have to stretch. He tasted like cold water and metal, clean and willing.

Trevor growled against the man's lips, hating how wonderful it felt to have another person in his arms. He didn't break away as busied himself with yanking off the man's coat. The heavy cloth falling to the floor, buttons hitting the ground and making clear rings of sound. Alucard’s thin fingers made record time unlacing his shirt, but even that took too long for Trevor.

He pushed the vampire's hands away and drew him flush against his body. The hard planes of his chest swelling up against Trevor as he took in a deep breath between their kiss. Alucard had his arms trapped between them and settled for placing them on either side of Trevor's jaw while the Belmont brought him by the hips. He could feel the bones beneath his palms and dug his fingers in unapologetically. Alucard let out a hiss but nothing more.

Trevor pushed him towards the bed and he fell down roughly. No, Trevor wasn't going to make this kind. He wasn't going to spend his time ravishing the vampire. And he didn't think Alucard really wanted that. In the back of his mind he knew this was about Alucard letting Trevor have this weakness against him. That this must been personal to him in some way. So he didn't feel like being awful about it, but there was still a level of suspicion in Trevor's mind and he didn't feel like ignoring it.

Alucard got his shirt off before Trevor could rip the fabric and had his cold hands occupied with undoing the Belmont’s own clothing. Trevor undid his tunic but Alucard seem more interested in his belt and trousers. _Straight forward_ , he thought. He could appreciate that. He tangled his hands in the man’s long hair once again, tying it like rope around his fingers. He was straddling the man, and they were chest to chest. Alucard let Trevor flavor his lips while he busied himself with taking the Belmont in hand and drawing some stuttering breaths.

Trevor snarled into the vampire’s lips, his hands so cold around his body so hot. It was a shock wave of temperature change that sent through him but he bit down. No way in hell was he giving the man the satisfaction of knowing that Trevor had rarely felt something so good. He would never speak the words, but it had been a long time, too long. No one was really paying attention to carnal lust when they were busy running from the armies of Hell.

Alucard kept his hand on the Belmont’s length working him like it was it was like it was life or death to make Trevor happy. But Trevor pushed the man away, using his own hands in an attempt to shy away from the increasing heat curling in his stomach. Too long, was all that ran through his mind, too long. The vampire laid back and unbuckled the crossing belts at his hips. Trevor noticed the little tremble in Alucard hands and a wave of surprise shivered down his spine. Maybe this was moving too quickly.

So he went back to kissing the vampire, hoping it would stop the nerves. He sucked a dark mark on Alucard’s pale neck and took note that the man bared his neck more when Trevor’s teeth clamped down. It made him laugh, he didn’t know why. But it was amusing to him that a vampire liked to be bitten as well. Trevor’s hands gripped the man’s thin thighs, pulling them up around his waist and he couldn't help but rutting into the vampire’s hand as he ground down. He could feel Alucard hardening against him, and it made his own body shiver in anticipation. Alucard felt good beneath him, different than anyone he had ever had before, solid and strong. It was new, and Trevor wasn’t going to complain. The little sounds of Alucard’s hitched breath as he bucked up against Trevor drowned out any worried thoughts.

The Belmont’s blunt nails raked across Alucard’s skin, while the vampire continued to stroke Trevor with an experienced hand. He felt his blood boiling and he thought as though he might actually burn the vampire.. He hissed at the cold touch, but buried himself in it all the same. He sunk down into those caresses, the ones that left angry lines down his back. Trevor lost himself in the feeling. The one he had been deprived of. Sure the quick heat of a nameless face was familiar to him, but none of them could be this mind boggling.

 _A vampire_.

He was doing this with a fucking vampire.

Oh but Alucard was beautiful. Like a Greco-Roman statue of a man, carved straight from marble. He was all sharp lines and smooth canvas; barring the angry red gash upon his chest. Bright and blaring, It effectively ruined the seamlessness of the rest of him. But Trevor thought that he may like that. That large reminder that Alucard was a warrior. Was not the delicate man he acted like. The caring savior the people saw. He was a wolf. He had scars.

Their mouths were tangled up and he had one arm on the headboard for support as Alucard lay beneath him, a slab of potential strength he knew the vampire was reining back. He felt his whole body tense as the vampire’s hand continued to work him. He had usually been quite proud of his stamina. But it had just been so long. So his hand slipped beneath the vampire’s belts, kneading at the muscle there and rutting deep between his legs. He was making what he wanted incredibly obvious. Alucard sighed against Trevor’s lips, his grip on the Belmont increasing its pressure.

“Pants off,” Growled Trevor, impatient and waiting. The heat in his stomach curled like an adder, ready to strike, “Now.”

If he thought hard enough the vampire whined against him but did proceed to removed his clinging trousers, tossing them aside. Alucard’s lower half was just as pristine and toned as the rest of him, and those hard muscled thighs felt intoxicating around his waist. He let his hands just roam for a few minutes, taking all of him in. He savored the essential hairlessness and the glass like nature of his skin. It was so bizarre. Absolutely bizarre. And Trevor loved it. He wanted more of it.

Alucard was giving this to him. This pleasure and satisfaction. Because he had been right in saying that there were things that everyone wanted. Trevor needed this. And he knew that offering yourself up like a lamb to slaughter was no easy task. Not in the slightest. So that was the catch. This was Alucard proving himself in a way. A strange way no doubt. If Alucard did turn out to be working for his father, for the forces of Darkness, well at least Trevor had gotten a piece of him first.

They were grinding against each other, desperate and needy. Alucard’s lips were bitten pink and his hair fanned out on the pillows around him. Moonlight graced over only half of his face and made his eyes glow in the dark like twinkling diamonds of yellow. He briefly wondered what the hell he looked like. A wild bear no doubt. Dark stubble and thatches of hair through his chest. The sweat developing on his forehead and heat in his face. He loomed over this almost fragile seeming man but he didn’t care. He didn’t care and it seemed that neither did Alucard.

Trevor didn’t particularly know how to proceed.

He knew what _he_ wanted. But he wasn’t that heartless. His eyes traveled downward and supposed that maybe he shouldn’t leave Alucard so untouched. The man’s length was stiff and felt like stone. Chiseled marble like the rest of him. Trevor nearly thought he was laying with a statue the man was so solid and cold. Sharp hips bucked up into his hand and they just pulled at each other for a while. Each giving and receiving something in return. The man left cold pants against his neck, his free hand finding its way through his hair. Nails carded through the threads and scraped against his skull. He could feel the tension in the paler man’s cool muscles. The little spasms his body gave underneath Trevor's hand.

When even Trevor felt light headed and he thought he was about to break, Alucard would push away the slightest bit, and leave him on a hook. He knew the vampire was just trying to make this last. Perhaps he could feel how close Trevor had come and felt the need to prolong this. He did suppose that somethings had to be ushered along. Such as Alucard’s spidery hands reaching for the pocket of his trousers, the garment half falling off the bed. The vampire tossed a little glass vile Trevor's way, and he was forced to infer.

When he made a snide remark about Alucard seeming to do this often, based on his preparedness, the vampire shot up. He had a grip on Trevor's throat and his fangs caught the light dangerously. He truly looked like a demon, half encased in deadly shadow.

“Rest assured, Belmont, I would much rather this with the roles reversed.” A fire burned in his words, reverberating deep in the vampire's stomach where Trevor himself could feel it. But he let go of Trevor with a defeated sigh after a moment of pure intimidation, and his teeth did not seem so dangerous now. “However,” sighed the man, “I do believe I will enjoy this regardless of the roles.”

Trevor made no further attempts to tease the vampire after that.

He couldn't deny that the way Alucard’s fingers gripped his biceps as he buried himself deep made his mind a little dizzy. The low hiss through his sharp teeth, the way his back arched up into Trevor--it was all so intoxicating. He could feel the power coiling beneath that marble skin and the idea of having it all beneath him was sending his mind on a trip. He could look at the moonlit features of that tightened face for the rest of his life. It was much more beautiful than the blood and horror of the rest of the world. Part of him wanted to keep this forever, this little power he had over the vampire. Wanted the man's broken sigh against his neck. Pale lashes fanned out across his sharp cheeks and hid his glimmering eyes. So Trevor was going take his time to stare while he had it.

It was just Trevor's own breathing that filled the room until Alucard muttered out a pale encouragement for him to move. Trevor sat up at little more, putting space between their chests and cutting out the little intimacy this exhange had. He hooked his arm around the vampire's pale thigh, hiking his leg up more and getting something to grip onto. He rocked his hips, bitting his lip at the friction. Alucard's body was moved back with every knock of Trevor's hips and he had to put a hand up on the headboard to stop his head from getting hit against the wood.

Every hit of their bodies caused lightning to zip through his nerves, heating up his face and making the vampire's body seem even chillier. Alucard had a hand on himself and his head tiltled back. Their bodies rocked to whatever stacato rhythm Trevor had the effort to maintain. It felt too good for it to be over so quickly. He wondered, in the midst of their mess, how often he could get to do this. How often Alucard would offer this to him. He wished that it could be every night after this. He wished that he could press close to this blood-fed statue of a man for as long as he was alive. The mental confusion, the power trip, everything down to the palest of blushes along grey cheeks made him want to never let this go.

Trevor paused to take a breath and Alucard took the time run his hands through his blond tendrils of hair. He didn't look as debauched as Trevor wished he would have. The Belmont pulled out and told Alucard to move to his knees. The vampire shrugged, flipping himself over giving Trevor a disinterested look over his shoulder. Perhaps if he didn't have to look at the man’s sculpted stare he would last longer.

And so he went back to thrusting deep within the vampire, using the hands he had placed on his hips to bring Alucard closer. The cheap bed creaked and cried beneath them, knocking agaisnt the wall in that tell-tale way. There was no denying what was happening to whoever had the misforune of being on the other side of that wall.

He tangled his fingers through the blond hair at the base of Alucard's neck, forcing the vampire's head up. He let out an appreciative hiss at the action, Trevor just able to see the ghost of a smile on his lips. He let the waves of warm pleasure roll through him, pushing down months of fear-fueled tension. It must have been the first time in months that he felt his mind let go and his anger wash away. Trevor pushed aside all his guilt and all the dark thoughts that swirled in his head, just focusing on the little breaths that kept getting knocked out of Alucard.

The muscles underneath the vampire's back flexed and tensed, moving like water underneath moonlit skin. Trevor let himself be hypnotized by the coiled movement. He couldn't lie and pretend like he had never been entranced by Alucard's body before. The first time they had met had been a flury of clashing swords and quick-fire movement, but the vampire's impressive physique hadn't eluded him. If anything it angered him a bit. Damn vampires and their natural charms. Trevor almost wished he had a bit of that.

His hand snaked around to take over stroking the vampire, leaving Alucard with nothing to do but take it. It wasn't entirely out of kindness. Trevor just didn't want to be the one to succumb first. But try as he might to hold on, he didn't think that was how this was going work out. Tight heat was building in his gut and making his vision blurry. It was almost painful not to finally give in.

His body spasmed and the hand he had in Alucard's hair gripped not-so-nicely. He didn't dare let out a cry but dear God did he want to. Trevor gnawed at his bottom lip trying to keep himself silent, but he was fairly sure a guttural sort of sound was audible from the back of his throat. He wanted to rake dark lines down Alucard's alabaster back, curl his fingers deep and let his pleasure bleed out bruisingly. However, he settled for the harsh grip on Alucard's hair in hopes it let out enough.

His breathing was drawn out and ragged, as if someone had taken a knife to his chest. Trevor pulled out of the vampire and carded his fingers through his own hair. His forehead had developed a layer of sweat and his body had a pink flush to it. Alucard moved over as he collapsed into the covers. His vision was fuzzy but he blinked it away and stared dazed at the ceiling. He had to activly remind himself that there was another person in this bed.

Alucard, still hard and starved, was about to slip off the bed to leave. That didn't sit well with Trevor, so he wrapped an arm around the vampire's waist and pulled him back to straddled Trevor's own waist. Alucard's blond hair fell around them and let lines of moonlight through to cut sharp across his face.

“Didn't think you’d get away that easily,” huffed Trevor, “did you?” His hand wrapped around Alucard's unfinished sex, pumping slowly.

The vampire swallowed hard, “You got what you wanted.” He spoke pointedly. “I thought that was all you’d like.” the vampire had his hands on either side of Trevor's head, bending over like a shadow.

The Belmont shrugged, “I do believe you assured me that _both_ of us would be left satisfied by this.”

Alucard closed his eyes and sunk into Trevor's eager hand movements. He had to collect himself before responding. “Holding up your end of the bargain then?” The vampire's jaw locked as Trevor twisted his hand down the man's length purposefully. A little laugh came from Alucard, “Well I can't say I'm arguing.”

Trevor out up enough energy to let out a thin smile, “That's what I like to hear.” Alucard let him continue to work his length, the vampire only letting out little sighs of appreciation. His responses were always on the more subdued side, and Trevor wanted nothing more than to make Alucard rip his cool demanor apart. Let out the feral animal he knew was beneath that perfect façade.

But no, it was the tension in his body and the screwed up face that signaled his release. He had spilled over Trevor's stomach before he opened his eyes and let out a hapless pant, as if he had remebered how to breath. Did he even need to breath anyway? His normally so pristine features were lax and he could tell that the vampire was strugging not to collapse atop Trevor. Alucard fell to the side and was laying up with eyes to the ceiling just as Trevor had been.

Trevor's deep breathing was a contrast from the ghostly intakes of air Alucard was taking. He didn't think about anything in particular, just stared upwards. Of course he knew all his rational thinking was going to catch up with him soon. As soon as his feet touched the warped wooden floor, he would attack himself with questions. Questions he probably already knew the answer to.

Sure he had taken Alucard beneath him, left possesive marks along that perfect skin. But deep down Trevor knew that somehow he had been the one who had gotten swept under. Dragged away and taking apart, piece by logical piece. His head slipped to the side and Alucard had his eyes closed, he was turned to the side. Peaceful as a painting. However his eyes flickered open lazily to peer at Trevor.

He didn't know what was stirring in his chest. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had just become a wolf’s prized lamb.


End file.
